In a known method for medical treatment of pseudoarthrosis, delayed consolidation and bone deformations, after anesthesis the skin of the limb in the place of injury is cleaned to prepare for operation and then the bone is drilled through the skin in several places and the limb is immobilized. See Diffenbach-Beck I. Koptchev, Trawmatologya na oporno-dvigatelnaya aparat; Sofia, Medizina i Fizkoultoura; P. 137 (1976).
The drawbacks of this method lie in that it is invasive and frequently there occur complications, such as suppurations, osteomyelitis. There are not provided proper conditions for consolidation and, therefore, the method is not sufficiently effective.
Another known operative method for medical treatment consists in that, after anesthesis of the limb, the latter is fixed to the operation table, there is performed by operation a penetration to the bone, the periosteum is opened and the edges of the injured bone ends are scraped, while in case of bone deformations a bone triangle is cut out. A proper or preserved bone transplant is put in place. The fragments are aligned and are osteosynthesized with different materials. The periosteum and the soft tissues are restored and finally there is effected an external immobilization for a period of from 60 to 180 days. See R. Watson-Jones, Fractures and Joint Injuries, Vol. 1, pp 22-50 (1976).
The drawbacks of this method lie in that it is invasive with the possibility of post-operation complications occurring. A prolonged stay in the hospital is required. After the healing of the injury, a second operation is necessary for the removal of the osteo-sythesizing materials. In some cases there are several operative interventions necessary in the event of relapse.
A known apparatus for the fragmentation of kidney stones, the design of which is similar to that of the apparatus for medical treatment of bone pathology according to the present invention, comprises a generator of impact waves, over which there is disposed the patient carriage, underneath which there is fastened the head of an ultrasonic emitter, the vertical axis of which coincides with the vertical axis of the generator of impact waves and passes through the zone of fragmentation of the kidney stones. The generator of impact waves consists of a housing, shaped as a vessel containing an acoustic liquid, in the bottom end of which there is disposed a discharger which is covered by the liquid contained in the housing, and in its top end there is provided a flexible membrane see U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,249.
The drawback of this device is in that in cannot be used for medical treatment of bone pathology.